


i won't be awake for long (and when i sleep i'll dream of you

by riquet



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Late night cuddling, M/M, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riquet/pseuds/riquet
Summary: The romance movie was a typical Izumi flick, even though he’d never admit it to others. To Makoto, he’d prattle on and on about it, discussing his fantasies and sighing about the perfect romantic scenes they never seem to replicate perfectly. Which is more than fine for him, Izumi confesses later, because being with Makoto is a fantasy that he never imagined would come true. And even though a statement like that was cheesy and not even said with the intent of making him flustered, Makoto felt embarrassed anyways.





	i won't be awake for long (and when i sleep i'll dream of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akaatsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaatsuki/gifts).

He’s not sure what he’s doing at first. But he’s sure that Izumi feels the same, the way his eyes nervously follow Makoto’s hands, how he can’t lay perfectly still; later on, Makoto’s sure he’d find this funny, how somebody used to standing perfectly still for a photoshoot is shaking this very second and can’t find it in him to stay still. It’s not as if that’s a problem though; Makoto finds it comforting that he’s just as restless as him.

Even though the sun set a long time ago, and the movie ended a while ago with the credits playing on the screen, they’re both wide awake. Which is more of a surprise for Izumi than it is for Makoto, who’s prone to staying up till dawn without realizing it. Right now, he’s as awake as ever, with his eyes as big as saucers, seemingly hyper aware of everything around him — especially Izumi no doubt, who’s stuck in an awkward position with one hand holding onto the sofa armrest and the other propped on the sofa by Makoto’s side. 

And Makoto, who’s reclining against the sofa, his head on a pillow that grows softer the more tired he gets. He knows his neck will be sore in the morning after many nights of experience with sleeping in his position but… 

It works. It more than works, actually. He can’t help but being just as aware, his senses all fired up due to his nervousness, and he hopes Izumi isn’t as conscious of his sweat as Makoto is because that would really kill the mood. 

Makoto’s not sure there’s a mood, but he doesn’t really know what constitutes as a mood.

Assuming that both of them in close proximity with both of them being increasingly aware of the other in the dark on the couch is a mood feels like a pretty safe assumption. Izumi tried to kiss him in pretty inconvenient times on multiple occasions and there are no distractions here, so in Makoto’s head, this could qualify as a “mood.”

Feeling more confident than before, he leans forward, his glasses threatening to fall off as they tip on the bridge of his nose. Which really isn’t a concern, because he can see Izumi pretty well with his face being less than a foot away from Makoto’s. 

At that realization, warning signals flare up in his head, and he can feel his face heat up; a color matching Izumi’s, who finally says, “Did Yuu-kun enjoy the movie?” in a lilting voice that’s more dreamy than tired. 

“It was good,” he admits, and holds down the extensive commentary that seems to be growing longer and shorter by the second — it depends on if he’s looking at Izumi’s eyes or not, distracted by the way they shine in the dim light of the lamp — as he brushes his hair back. The other boy watches his every move, more occupied by his lips than what’s coming out of him, nodding slowly as Makoto’s hand graze the side of his face.

His skin and hair are both ridiculously soft, and he knows that Izumi has some meticulous skin/hair care routines that are responsible for it. Which is why he won’t mention it and decides not to; even if Izumi fusses about his skin at times and how his hair is a mess even though he does spend time on it. So, deciding not to comment anymore, he chooses to say, “I… well, I do have some more thoughts about it but Izumi-san looks pretty tired, you know?”

That’s not even a lie. Makoto knows it the second he says it, the second he registers Izumi’s half open eyes and his drooping mouth; not to mention how his hands hold tightly onto Makoto’s shirt, occasionally grazing his skin as it hikes farther up is stomach as he tries to will himself awake.

And when Izumi says, “Heeh? But I’m completely awake?” in that haughty voice he can still manage now, despite how it shakes and is full of uncertainty. To some degree, Makoto finds that admirable; to another, he finds it a bit ridiculous, considering how much Izumi fakes his confidence even in front of him. (He yawns though and Makoto manages to stifle a laugh.)

Right now, he’s not sure. One part of him — a desperate, irrational part that’s dormant most of the time — is screaming and willing him to move, to do something. And another part — the logical and prone to freaking out without some sort of plan — that is used to being in control is losing its hold on him. The thrill of it is both addictive and terrifying because he’s really not sure what to do, not sure how to speak without fumbling his way through it.

“Aha… of course,” he manages, adjusting his position as a decorative pillow falls — whoops — onto the floor with a plop, alongside the blanket that’s making its way to the ground and several other pillows that didn’t survive the movie. “Did Izumi-san enjoy the movie?”

“Obviously. I picked it, remember~?”

“Right. It’s kinda hard to forget when it’s a cheesy romantic movie… not sure how I did.”

He is, but he doesn’t want to tell him it’s because of the person in front of him. Already, Makoto can feel himself unwinding and losing his grip on himself, his sleepiness making him act less inhibited than usual. 

The romance movie was a typical Izumi flick, even though he’d never admit it to others. To Makoto, he’d prattle on and on about it, discussing his fantasies and sighing about the perfect romantic scenes they never seem to replicate perfectly. Which is more than fine for him, Izumi confesses later, because being with Makoto is a fantasy that he never imagined would come true. And even though a statement like that was cheesy and not even said with the intent of making him flustered, Makoto felt embarrassed anyways.

He never really thought he had much before. He considered himself nothing, his traits a little more than nothing — but insignificant to the point where they couldn’t be considered much. But there was something about the way that Izumi said things that made him fill up with a giddy feeling that he had to make sure his feet were rooted to the ground the first few times. (And he can still hardly believe it; this boy who walks as if he’s everything and has everything to give, when he finally comes up bare, Makoto feels as if even the world can’t measure up to his worth.)

“Did you watch it before?”

“No. Naru-kun recommended it to me, saying something along the lines of ‘I think you’d like this’ in that annoying know it all tone of hers. Well… it was pretty good, but I enjoyed it mainly because of Yuu-kun. Our first time watching it together — aaah, better than I imagined!” he sighs, his tone slowly growing with fondness as he looks up at Makoto, this time with more confidence than before.

“A landmark like that. Izumi-san’s meticulous about these sort of things too, huh.”

And he knew that. The first time they almost kissed, after a live, still riding that high of performing, Makoto pulled Izumi in for a hug and lost himself for a few seconds until he finally registered Subaru calling his name. (There were two bananas in his hand, and they had a laugh about faking a call with Trickstar about that later). Of course, there were times where they kissed as kids — mainly pecks on cheeks and foreheads — but those weren’t really romantic.

Not to mention the first time they kissed, both of them drenched in water and covered with balloons plastered to their skin. A proper, lip to lip kiss that was followed with laughing and more water balloons that destroyed the awkwardness that would’ve otherwise come. He can still remember the way Izumi smiled against his lips, and how he kissed him softly at first as if he couldn’t believe it, finally sinking into the kiss with a desire matched by how cold they were afterwards. Or Makoto, considering that Izumi hardly ever gets cold. 

Just hot.

In the physical, sweaty sense.

Izumi huffs in response, letting out an, “Of course,” as if he can hardly believe that other people don’t celebrate such things and that you’re talking to Izumi Sena, the same boy who adores strict schedules and sleeping early the same way others do partying.

“Mm… just like Izumi-san to say that,” Makoto mumbles. “What should tonight’s first be then?”

“H-aah? T-the movie… obviously,” he stutters. “Unless Yuu-kun would like anything else?”

“Nothing. You’ve done so much already, you know.”

He knows he’s not finished with just that, but he’s so tired and Izumi’s so comfortable so he leans farther in, kissing his nose so softly that he’s pretty sure he imagined it not a second later. The other boy, torn between really wanting to know and relishing his touch, finally gives in and sighs.

“But I want to do something for Izumi-san this time though so… just sleep, okay? You didn’t get to do your, er… skin care earlier because of me so maybe you can try to get as much sleep as you can before tomorrow. Although I’m not sure I’m really that comfortable so maybe I can get a pillow or two…,” Makoto muses mindlessly, but it’s all for naught as Izumi, perfectly compliant, rests his head against Makoto’s chest, not even getting up to clean the mess they made with the popcorn and the blanket.

(Izumi would never eat popcorn willingly; that was mostly Makoto trying to throw it into his mouth and asking if he’d just have one.)

“Nnn, your heartbeat is really nice~ just as you’d expect for Yuu-kun,” Izumi says softly as he adjusts himself to a more comfortable position, his hands holding onto Makoto’s hand, tracing it with circular patterns unconsciously.

Pretty sure that he’s saying that because he knows how fast it is, how his heart beats madly against his chest, but too tired to acknowledge it for not, Makoto finds comfort in brushing Izumi’s hair to sleep instead.

(It's okay. He'll say it in the morning; he's already formed the sentence, running "I love you" over and over again in his head.)

**Author's Note:**

> am literally writin this before i have to go to sleep but... worth it <3 ANYWAYS gifted to dawn bc u are lovely and my "crying soulbuddy" or whatever. yea.


End file.
